RP:Earth as it Was
Remember to please read the rules and guidelines before posting; also, please contact myself (0rbital) or another moderator (once they join) to request permission to participate in the Roleplay. Thank you. Introduction It is July of 2564; Humanity is locked in the Splinter War, a conflict between rebels and those who fight to preserve order. I exclude from saying "UNSC" as they have collapsed two years ago; all that is left is the majority of their military forces, or at least what's left of them, and a strong determination in the hearts of each and every one of their sympathizers. Their former soldiers, known as pro-UNSC forces or the "Allies," control most of the remaining humans and a few dozen colonies, enought to stay on their feet. However, a powerful rebellion better known as the Colonial Protectorate has fought over the last two years to gain control of four colonies and now their fangs have been drawn and the Protectorate is raring to strike at humanity's homeworld: Earth. Whether or not it is a place of economical necessity, the rebels will stop at nothing to liberate humanity. Details During the first weeks of 2562, the UNSC reached a critical point; it owed a debt of to the Sangheili worth fifteen trillion United States 2010 dollars. It also lacked the leadership it once had; the UEG had already collapsed weeks before after a series of assassinations left fifteen of the UEG's highest leaders dead. In the UNSC's wake, a lust for control of the human race grew abundant. Two of the strongest rebel factions, the Colonial Protectorate and Mars Rebel Coalition, have their eyes set on total control and they both have the potential resources. In April of 2562, the Splinter War broke out and rebellions broke out all over the remainder of the Human sphere. All believed that the UNSC was no more; however, more than a million members of the old UNSC had united in the name of their old legions and fought to restore the order that prevailed years before. Dozens of times the lands of each operable colonies went from one's possession to another. Fighting surrounded Earth and would go on for years; these seemingly useless assaults between the Allies and the rebels would go on in pattern until July of 2564; the Earth, defended by twenty ships, including two cruisers, three destroyers, two frigates, nine armed civillian vessels, and four unarmed vessels, was assaulted by a Protectorate forces consisting of nearly thirty various vessels led by two frigates and each vessel filled to the brim with hundreds or even thousands of soldiers and ready to assault to the surface of the planet. Rules *No Godmodding *Any used characters must be free of tags (Plagarism, NCF, etc) *Moderators have final say over you and I have the final say over all. *Each faction has limits; see below for details. *Repairs and or injuries may or may not be possible in the RP. While a hull breach could be repaired in hours, a damaged MAC system would likely take days to repair, so leaving your little frigate out there as long as its supported will probably okay. *SPARTAN-III's of Gamma Company will be allowed in moderation. As for II's, there will be only two Class-I's at the most and one Class-II. Contact me if you wish to enter any type of Spartan. *Since this is primarily based from my own articles, you may want some more background. For that, check some of the articles out in my category at the bottom of the page for background. *For your signature, please use the standard with four tildes or somehing that's not too complicated to make it easy to discern who wrote what. Character Creation For characters, please use this form: ' Allegiance: Branch: Unit: Role: Starting Location: And, for ships use this form: ' Ship name: Type/Class: Allegiance: Unit: CO: Starting Location: *To get rid of confusion, pro-UNSC vessels will retain the UNSC- prefix in their name. Etiquette/Posting *Each post should be at least one paragraph long. *Plase mention your username somewhere in your signature (recommended, not required). *If another user does not want their *Pro-UNSC forces are generally better than rebels unless your Allied aspect is just a few barely trained UNSC-loving militants. Rules of Battle *There are no Covenant, no Flood, and no new special forces except those that I create. *The UNSC is no more; so their units are no more. That doesn't mean you can't have an ODST, NAVSPECWAR operator, Ranger, or Scout; they just won't officially be part of that unit anymore. For example, ex-NAVSPECWAR, ODST's, and supplementing ex-Marines may form a provisional battalion. I did so and that will be my unit I'm using here. *To stay consistent with the universe, the battle will result in heavy nuclear attacks on the planet. However, the entire RP can occur, the combat can waver down, then the nukes can go off. *Generally, pro-UNSC forces will go out on top in evenly matched situations. For example, five 100 meter armed rebel vessels will be defeated by a UNSC destroyer. Same goes for ground operations. *More will be added. RP Members I'll be limiting the RP to 6-8 slots to keep things orderly. *0rbital - Creator *101stranger *Gruntijackal Factions Pro-UNSC Available Forces *Battlegroup Alpha - 9 ships - available. *Battlegroup Bravo - 7 ships - taken by 0rbital. *Battlegroup Charlie - 6 ships - available. *Battlegroup Echo - 8 ships - available. *Defense Group A - 20 ships - available. (Successor to home fleet.) **Note: each of these carries approximately five hundred soldiers per ship, with cruisers at an average load of 800 soldiers and smaller vessels like refitted freighters carrying one hundred soldiers. Also, Battlegroups Alpha and Bravo are out of system and they're both at other colonies approximately eight lightyears away. Defense Group A is the only one that is well-supplied too. Colonial Protectorate Available Forces *4th Strike Force - No overseeing commander. ::Strike Group A - 11 ships - available. ::Strike Group B - 14 ships - available. ::Strike Group C - 9 ships - available. ::Strike Group D - 11 ships - available. ::Strike Group E - 10 ships - available. ::Strike Group F - 9 ships - available. **Note: Like the Allied forces, soldier count is affected by ship sizes. The generally smaller rebel vessels have one-hundred to two-hundred soldiers while frigates have up to five hundred. Mars Rebel Coalition The MRC may or may not be a part of the RP so I will not establish assets for them yet, though they would be quite weaker than the other two. Character(s) Final Words Earth as it Was